Lelouch Lamperouge wielder of the Omnitrix
by jetslinger333
Summary: What you get when an ex-prince receive the most powerful tool in in three galaxies (arguably five) why start a rebellion of course. With the power of the Omnitrix lelouch would use it create his own technology and army to fight against Britannia but can he wield it without being consume by power and the consequences of his action? or try being a hero like Ben 10.
1. Chapter 1

The new wielder of the omnitrix

(Profesor Paradox monologue)

They are many dimensions, many universes, many earths and thus many Ben Tennyson across those dimensions. Dimensions that not are always sync in time. Think of time and space a big giant tree down from the bottom of the roots is when 10 years old Ben Tennyson is the past. The middle section is his teen years is the present and 30 years old on the top is the future and further, the trunk is the main time line. These Branches represent alternative timeline where reality branches off and become a different time line, each contains its own Ben Tennyson. But what if the branches and roots intertwined with another tree that was different from the ben 10 universe a tree that the American Revolution was known as Washington's Rebellion, Napoleon Bonaparte emerges victorious against the Battle of Trafalgar, invades Great Britain, and the world is control by three super powers. A time line that is different and that one person will possess the Omnitrix.

In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. In other words if a small butterfly flap it's wings would cause a hurricane somewhere in the world or even one small thing in the past could alter the fabric of time and space.

The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, was a watch-like device that was created by Azmuth a Galvan as a tool of peace, the Omnitrix contains DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct the Omnitrix will bring them back. Azmuth invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other but other people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. Thus our story began in a different universe when the ship that supposed to send the Omnitrix to earth accidently send it to an alternative world not the one that has alternative version of Ben Tennyson wielder of the Omnitrix but Lelouch Vi Britannia wielder of the Omnitrix in a world that is constant war.

Lelouch Vi Britannia was just 10 years old when Britannia invaded Japan turning the so called peaceful country into war for the boy being Britannia prince means a target from the angry Japanese and devious Britannia as he was on the run with his sister Nunnally along with his best friend Suzaku and Suzaku's cousin Kaguya. They were resting near the tree sleeping soundly unlike Lelouch who couldn't sleep he had so much of his mind he decided to have a small walk to clear his head unknown to him Kaguya was following him from behind out of curiosity. When he was walking in the forest he saw a shooting star falling towards the beach and crash with a loud bang. Curious as anybody else he went straight towards the source, the terrain was rough but he manages to reach the crater and in the middle of the smoking crater was metal sphere.

"What is that?" Lelouch went straight down for closer inspection he saw it was some kind of metal capsule, then suddenly it open revealing an object that looked like a very big wristwatch primarily black and grey in color, Lelouch swallowed his saliva as he extend his left hand out of curiosity. Without warning that thing jump and attached on Lelouch left hand then it morphed into a watch-like device that has a face like dial with black and green color while the dial like there an hourglass shape that glowed in different colors at certain moment with green wristband matching an appropriate size for Lelouch wrist.

"What the heck is this thing?" as he tried to remove watch-like by pulling but that didn't work so he study the device to see if it's have any switch or button. When he started to press the hourglass shape button a flash come out and his body started to change as his skin turns red like magma and fire emitting from his head. (Lelouch became a Pyronite.)

"What happen to me?" as he examined his body when he look at his hand spewing fire at first he though he being burn but once he calm down and notice he not hurt. Realizing somehow he manipulating those flames he started experiments before long he start throwing fireball towards the sky.

"Lelouch what happen to you?" Kaguya was there witness his transformation.

"I'm not sure but I never felt such power before." He answers as he smiled and fired another one at the sky.

"Hey be careful with that you could start a forest fire." Kaguya shouted.

"Sorry" Lelouch was like a kid playing with an awesome toy however he become careful about this and play the fire in a smaller scale.

Until the device on his chest start blips red a few times and Lelouch was back to normal. "It seems this thing has a time limit," Lelouch fiddle he discover the watch-like device as a dial, turning bringing out a hologram image of fire man he just turn to and more he turn the dial there other different types creatures. "And judging this device there more creatures I can turn into."

"How very perceptive my dear boy it seems you're the new wielder of the Omnitrix of this universe I presume."

"Who's there?" Lelouch turn back seeing a strange man he posed a slick black hair and wore a white lab coat. He wore a pair of goggles around his neck and held slight frown on his face as he looked towards the boy.

"Lelouch Lamperouge born on December 5, 2000 a.t.b. as Lelouch vi Britannia the son of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia and the late Imperial Consort Marianne making you the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannia Empire in line to be the seventeenth heir to the throne and Sumeragi Kaguya born on a.t.b. August 10th 2003 young head mistress of the Kyōto House and relation with Prime minister Kururugi am I right." Mystery man answered.

Lelouch face pale since nobody would know who he is unless someone is here to save him or more likely is to kill him as his arm reach for the watch.

"Wait a moment my dear boy I'm not your enemy and before you press that Omnitrix."

"Wait you know what this is?"

"Yes it's called an Omnimatrix it contains hundred thousand of alien DNA store in there and the one you become is called a pyronite humanoid magma-based species."

"Aliens..? As in at outer space aliens, you expect me to believe that."

"Then care to explain, is there any species on earth that resemble what you just become." He question Lelouch.

"That is probably some kind of UMA in earth that lay dormant." The young prince gives an uncertain answer.

"Come on Lelouch not everything is facts sometimes there is other possibilities besides trying to be polite." Kaguya said.

"For me to answer your question is better for me to show you all the universe of Ben Tennyson. Oh by the way my name is Paradox." As he looked at his pocket watch both of them disappear along with Paradox witnessing the tale of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson from the obnoxious ten year old boy becoming the greatest hero in the entire universe.

Moment later Paradox, Lelouch, and Kaguya return back.

"We're back?" Lelouch ask.

"Yes we were gone one minute exact." Paradox looks at his pocket watch. "Now you should go back before they get worry."

Lelouch and Kaguya nod and left not before Lelouch said, "Paradox thank you."

At some distance Kaguya ask. "You're going to fight against Britannia." Kaguya say as a statement not a question.

Lelouch look at his Omnitrix thinking Ben Tennyson life that Paradox show him and gain few more aliens that was scan and add to the Omnitrix data during their journey. "Yes"

"If you can promise me to free Japan then I will help you in any way I can."

"I promise."

Paradox watches them fade in the distance disappear through time.

* * *

Paradox discovered an anomaly a fracture of time and space causing some kind of power surge well he has seen and felt many times before, this however is cause near earth instead being death in space. This fluctuation is causing the earth to change including its inhabitants but in what scale he doesn't know other then he suspect during their space/time trip Kaguya how she able to use the power of Galean to control gravity is the result and likely more like her will come but some secrets are better kept quiet for now. He does have a theory, when the Omnitrix got out of the space rift it cause the Omnitrix to overload and discharge spreading it energy throughout the world while the energy was weak it did alter small percent of the children DNA in the world but won't show any obvious side-effect until they become older still that not something Paradox is worry about. The space rift safely close, the Omnitrix is working just fine, and human society either good or bad will adept.

What Paradox worried is the young ex-prince. Unlike Ben who doesn't have a childhood trauma Lelouch has experience by his father Charles had exiled Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan as political hostage and later Charles had declare war on Japan for the sakuradite discards his children. Leaving a deep mental scare on young ex-prince Lelouch unknown to the young prince and the world the sakuradite was the cover story, Charles declare war to obtain two things in Japan one was the code bearer C.C. which he fail and the thought elevator at Kamine island. Paradox already knew what the emperor was planning using the thought elevator but it isn't his job to stop it unlike the original time line Lelouch stop the sword of Akasha but with so many sacrifice to achieve peace.

With the power of the Omnitrix and enlightenment trip provided by the time walker Lelouch has experience traveling through various universes. They are so many things Lelouch never thought of, so many thing he could do, so he tried many variations and different type of aliens he can become. He used all this different forms to create his own preparation like the plumbers using gray matter a Galvan he can create advance devices like weapons, vehicles, and medical equipment with only using spare parts.

Regardless there a limit how advance technology he can invent using just spare part and going to electric store and junkyard. He needed funds, resource, and connection to create a powerful shadow organization like the plumbers.

He meets with various people that could contribute to the plan. He first meet with Taizo Kirihara with Kaguya helps showing his plan then the advance technology that years ahead the current technology when he show the schematic that has the potential surpass Britannia technology century ahead Taizo was convince to form an inner circle with them the founding members Lelouch, Taizo, and Kaguya. Sometime later Nunnally and Sayoko join and become the top member then other will be recruited but in time only a select few can be trusted with this secret.

After Taizo and Kaguya join Lelouch they provide the funds and materials the Galvan needed to build a regeneration tank, soon Nunnally condition improved by submerging her with the blue liquid it replace the damage cell on her legs without harming her. It would takes months including rehabilitation but the efforts were worth it as Nunnally can finally walk again while her eyes need to find some other way since it mentally condition than physically.

Using the plumber's organization as an example (except the name he doesn't want the name plumbers) that Paradox shows him from another universe. The organization is called **Providence** , this organization has two bases, one is on an inhabited island located at the pacific ocean completely cloak undetected and the other one is under the Ashford Academy except that it's a private place for him to use and later there will be a few out post located at the entire world.

The first order as the leader of the Providence other than inventing and recruiting scientist for R&D department is sabotage the Britannia military and economy. With the Omnitrix Lelouch can turn into Nanomech, it is a good way to sabotage things like computers, engines, factories, and especially G1 base but Britannia will realize someone is sabotaging them if Lelouch use it too often. So Lelouch devise another way a more natural disaster way even they suspect something there no real proof so they have no choose to put as bad luck.

In the forest or swamp where Britannia set camp Lelouch can use the plants abilities of Wildvine and Swampfire attack, whose going to believe a plant attacks them and drag them down becoming plant food. If he wants to be more subtle he made the plant cling around the wheels from the vehicles and knightmares prevent them to move and delaying their march.

Armodrillo create a miniature earthquake under Britannia feet making avalanche and plains crack beneath their feet causing their military to be disorganized.

In snowing area like Alaska he use Big Chill to freeze the Britannia vehicle and knightmare mysteriously thinking the freezing weather was the fault.

Strong thunderstorm area use Brainstorm to strike cargo and supplies plane in the sky thinking that it was struck by lightning.

Gravattack or Lodestar mess up the airplane navigational system and make them crash including making the military lost since the compass malfunction.

AmpFibian goes in the sea where Britannia navy fleet sails and mess their motor making them dead in the water or sink them while in Ripjaw tearing their ship hall letting the sea water in sinking them thinking it was a vicious shark attack.

Buzzshock and Feedback destroy the power plant case a black out to the city.

This continuous sabotage by natural disaster has cause Britannia to have problems conquering other countries and giving the E.U. the edge to fight back.

Of course Lelouch doesn't simply sabotage randomly that would be no better than terrorist a nuisance and a slap on the wrist to Britannia. At best it will just slow Britannia down. Before Lelouch make his espionage he first makes secret contact to E.U. military leader after making a deal he sabotage the Britannia military force and E.U. military take the advantage.

He doesn't just do it with just the military he makes secret contact on councilman and businessman likewise the same with Chinese Federation and number area any people who can benefit him and his cause. He also makes sure those people he makes deals with are not corrupt filth.

Help the politic official against their rival in return gain a government position in the council using Providence agent.

For intel and military movement against the enemy he give E.U. military and in return have some authority in the E.U. military.

Stealing data and schematic of the new knightmare that Britannia plan to mess produce he goes to E.U. Corporation so they can design their own version of knightmare and in return gain large amount of wealth.

In a few years Providence will have a strong influence in E.U. and Chinese Federation in the shadow on military, economic, and politic.

* * *

Cornelia was having a discussion with the staff officer about an enemy that had being plaguing her force in the past few months, no matter what they do this unknown group seem to move like a ghost. Adding wound to the insults there are no clues of this unseen enemy, only rumors the Hannibal's Ghost which she will not believe if she can see this rumors herself.

"We lost the factory depot again Princess Cornelia against this unknown enemy." One of the officers said in fear.

"Uh dam it this is third time this year!" As Cornelia was massaging her temple, for the past years Britannia economy and military is getting a crisis of some natural disaster halting their development adding wound to the salt is that the E.U. is using this opportunity to attack their territories.

"Apparently, the military are using this opportunity to sneak attack using the impure."

"Rumors already spread that our superior Empire becoming questionable."

"Enough do we have any lead about this organization."

"No, your highness every time we tried our spies and intelligence are either lost or turn up dead."

"What about the OSI, the emperor provide."

"The OSI did find something your highness but-" as the officer trying to pounce words.

"But what"

"They manage to capture a picture but it was hazy," showing a haze image that look mechanical "we might presume it to be a knightmare."

"Are you telling me one knightmare did this?!"

As the officer tries his best to explain they were interrupted by a messenger.

"Your highness a survivor from the attack has waking up but is dire state he did however manage to write something of the attack."

"Hurry tells me what he wrote." Cornelia was desperate since the so called unknown enemy and natural disaster are testing her stress level.

"Just one my lady he draws this weird thing I couldn't make head or tail about this, here the image." Showing the screen Cornelia and officer saw is 鬼.

"What does it mean?"

"Oni it's a Japanese word for ogre."

"Are you telling me an eleven involved in this? What did my brother Clovis doing in area eleven as viceroy?"

"No my lady I believe this is just a propaganda trying to scare us, Prince Clovis is probably doing a fine job."

"I hope so for your sake."

* * *

W-0 unit

Since the war with Britannia began, The Council of Forty began recruiting a unit of non-E.U. citizens to fight in the front line, to prevent more casualties and deaths being inflicted on their troops. The Elevens (Japanese) population, an Island in Paris where they have been exiled by Britannia and the impure, were recruited by the E.U. with the condition that they and their families would be granted E.U. citizenship if they join the military.

The existence of this unit is unknown to the public. E.U. members and scientists are tasked at supervising them, while they participate in suicide missions that often send pilots to their deaths. However some change was made when the Providence uses their influence to take over the unit.

"Commander Leila, he's here."

"Good, open the hatch." The blond hair Commander Leila gives order.

As the secret base of W-0 open the large door the size of a knightmare. At the moment only silent winds pass through when suddenly a white knightmare standing on a hover board appear like a ghost with a symbol of 鬼 on its shoulder. The white knightmare had drop off the hover board then knee down and shutdown. The cockpit hatch open coming out a Japanese boy.

"Akito how was the stealth device and the hover board?"

The white knightmare name Alexander was design by Anna Clement while the stealth device and the hover board were built by the Providence engineer though the E.U. doesn't know the latter.

"It work perfectly the Britannia didn't notice my present."

"Good then go ahead and write your report but make sure you don't mention the Providence technology."

"Yes sir"

What most high ranking member of E.U. doesn't know is W-0 who appear are working for the E.U. in reality all the member of W-0 are Providence agent. The E.U. military only know about the Alexander frame and member mostly fill by eleven and impure, they have no idea the existence of Providence.

* * *

At Shinjuku

It was after the battle when the Lancelot was deployed taking down the terrorist that Lelouch use. The Royal guard that tried to execute him was incineration alive with Heatblasts fire then Sutherland arrives and saw Heatblasts it point its gun and fire. Heatblasts manage to dodge the bullets and was ready to counterattack when an idea pop on his hothead hence he press his Omnitrix to turn into Upgrade only to change into Nanomech still he make it work with its microscopic size its able to sneak inside the Sutherland while the confuse pilot try to figure out where it gone, Nanomech was able to control the Sutherland forcing the machine to spin around like a top then dancing moon walking until the women pilot get out of the cockpit so dizzy that she puke and past out at the spot. Then he uses the Sutherland ID signal to coordinate his attack using the terrorist, it was his win until one anomaly appears.

"It seems not even numbers of terrorist and simple tactics is a match against this new knightmare." Hearing what the terrorists said about the white knightmare capabilities like its energy shield he concludes it is the seventh generation experimental knightmare Lancelot from Camelot division. If the pilots is an ace with high spec knightmare frame then it's no wonder the terrorist are being decimated. Lelouch didn't expect his brother Clovis to have game changing move, it something Lelouch need to remember that the most vital element in battle is the human one. Then Lelouch look at the Omnitrix and turn the knob to see the alien hologram. Lelouch decide to make his game changing move.

"What alien should I use, ah how about Upgrade." With the power of the Galvanic Mechamorph he can change this piece of junk Sutherland into a powerful weapon as he slammed the dial.

Instant he becomes Petrosapien. "Diamond head..? Sometimes I hate this watch and worse it coming!" Diamondhead (Diamondhead Omniverse appearance) see on the screen the white knightmare jump toward him while he is stuck in the cockpit that is too small for a Petrosapien to be in let alone able to move the control properly. He cut the cockpit open using its sharp blades and jump out before the white knightmare kick the Sutherland out.

Suzaku spot a knightmare who seem to be the leader of the terrorist. Hoping to end this bloodshed, Lancelot jump kick to finish this off only he notice the pilot jump out the cockpit. Preparing to capture the terrorist leader only to halt as Suzaku was surprise to see a humanoid shape made out of crystal while Camelot division have Lancelot video feed showing them the same thing in their screen they question if they are seeing this right.

"Lloyd you're seeing this?" Cecile asked in surprise.

"Yes a very fascinating creature, it seem is made out of silicon. Could he be an impure?"

"What should I do-" before Suzaku could say anything Diamondhead rush towards Lancelot throwing shards of crystal to attack. Lancelot dodges it except Diamondhead anticipated that and shot another crystal projectile on where Lancelot moves. Seeing the next shard Suzaku couldn't dodge he brings out blaze luminous to shield it except it penetrate the shield and damage it losing the blaze luminous.

"What happened?" Cecile question, she knows the blaze luminous was design to withstand bullet that just moment ago demonstrate it can after facing the terrorist knightmare yet to see the crystal man destroy with a shard.

"It likely those shards acts as a prism that can refract light and energy beams, blaze luminous basically made of light it simply reflected." Lloyd answer.

Undaunted losing the shield Suzaku fired his slash harken but Diamondhead dodge only it was a trap using the cable he use it to flew towards Diamondhead and grab him using both its hands. "Llyod I got it what should I do with it?"

"Bring the creature back here we prepared a cage to lock it up." Lloyd said, exciting to study such a creature.

"Copy" Knowledge Lloyd order Suzaku about to move until he take a closely look on the capture face, it was smiling. Feeling the dread before Suzaku can do anything, Diamondhead body burst with shards tearing the Lancelot arms and losing it grip on his capture. Diamondhead wasn't through before he touches the ground he shots a lot of shards on Lancelot legs causing the mech to tumble losing its mobility. The fall cause Suzaku to lose conscious even if he is awake he couldn't escape because Lancelot doesn't have a eject system. With a final touch Diamondhead jump on top of the knightmare chest and say with a smile, "nighty night" he punched the knightmare head shutting down the camera from both sides.

Then Lelouch pry the cockpit open with its arm shape blade but when he saw who the pilot is. 'Suzaku you're alive but unconscious, still why are piloting a knightmare!?' Lelouch discard that thought, that can wait as Lelouch got Suzaku out and tying him up to make it look like he was rob.

Looking at the knightmare the new seventh generation an idea pops his head as he slams the dial on his belt turning into Jury Rig. (Omiverse version) "Now time to fix you up, FIX! FIX! FIX!" the little gremlin starting fixing the Lancelot like new brand with new color scheme and not before dismantling the tracking beacon first and all of it.

Lelouch turn back from Jury Rig after finish his assembling the new black Lancelot to make his finishing touch. Lelouch take out his smartphone and call his computer AI.

"Unitrix I will plug you into the knightmare system I want you intergrade into the system and once you done sneak into Ashford hideout. Inform Nunnally about it. If you see a girl with long green hair and wearing a straitjacket offer her a ride and take her with you." It was a super computer AI that Lelouch invent to assist him during the mission or his invention he name it Unitrix after the name Eunice, he could name it Azmuth but he saw how annoying the Galvan is plus the Unitrix is the prototype before the Omnitrix .

"Acknowledge" the computer AI reply in a female voice. Lelouch got off the knightmare, he didn't wait long when the computer AI finish.

"Intergrade finish, heading out the task." The knightmare had move straight for Ashford basement where the base is located. "And now a business with Clovis"

Lelouch using Ghostfreak had possess a soldier walking inside G-1 base who's a member of the pureblood is pointing a gun toward Clovis.

"Thank you for stopping by your majesty so that we might have a chat."

"So what does a soldier like you doing here?"

"We have much to discuss," as the possess soldier said "how about you look at your left first."

When the prince turn left he saw was whampire before he could shout "look into my eyes," whampire had hypnotizing the prince "now tell me everything about what happen to Marianne." How Lelouch is able to be two places with different alien, the key is using Echo Echo by creating duplicate of himself then changing into different alien will keeping them separate but using a time limit as safeguard he doesn't want what happen to Ben happen to him.

* * *

At the same time Nunnally was waiting under the basement of Ashford for the knightmare that her brother stolen. Ever since she awaken her power as an Anodite she develop a new sense it was also help opening her eyes again with training her senses were sharpen able to trace mana with ease similar how martial artist can sense KI. Her life was a bit weird and excited when she learn that she was able to projects purple energy by accident as such she tried it many forms of usage until her brother told her she can use magic. Hearing that she can use magic was an excited so Nunnally decided to train and read any magic materials no matter how ridiculous they are, sometimes she would use her power to mediate her maid though her how to mediate and helps her to focus.

Sayoko her maid was still normal except she's equip with a proto tool hidden inside her clothes, the proto has various way of use in the hands of a Ninja like her there is no better way than a maid arm to the teeth. All this variations was from the scene from Ben universe along with Rook by Paradox so why not arm the maid with a powerful weapon beside that Rook would have being happy that his tools on the hands of someone expert like him.

"It's here lady Nunnally." Sayoko said standing by her side seeing the black Lancelot coming towards the tunnel when she got a glimpse of the mecha it's white color was replace with black, it's back horn was replace with two horns like a devil aiming back, it's mechanical hands has sharp claws it doesn't use a land spinner but maneuverable thanks to gliding foils installed in the feet that allow it to roll on the ground like land spinner and it's eyes was red in color and it's right eye was a straight scar like a sword slash its appearance was screaming intimidating. Then on the Lancelot left hand was carrying a green hair women that's wearing a strait jacket.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _C.C. was on route towards Ashford after witness the so called extraordinary transformation. She was surprise that Lelouch become something not human but a human magma that burn the royal guards to the ground even so he told her to come to Ashford for questioning especially about why was she inside the capsule and why his brother Clovis wanted her so badly that he willing to massacred everyone in Shinjuku, Lelouch doesn't fear the women if seeing his transformation beside he can become something that able to vaporize her from molecule by molecule in a cinch other reason is probably due being imprison._

 _That power she was curious how does he obtained it and thinking if she can form a contract with him. Then suddenly a knightmare was approaching towards her destination then it stop it was the black Lancelot looking at her then it stretch its arms._

 _"Are you offering me a ride?" It didn't say anything but C.C. got the message as she hoped on the hand as it went straight towards the hidden hideout._

 _"At least it beats walking."_

* * *

"Shit no leads of what happen at Aries Villa. No matter, I will settle by taking down the purebloods with this video with Clovis death. Once this is broadcast to every secure channel then they will have it coming after all the purebloods wanted to start a co'up let them be destroyed by the empire they serve". Lelouch already obtained the answer he needs and using Whampire to start operation Doucebag.

The secure channel was showing a pureblood member pointing his gun towards Clovis how he preached the empire is weak and we wanted to start a coup d'etat to take down the Empire as he shot Clovis not before Clovis shot him back as both of them died on the spot.

This plan was already orchestrate before the Shinjuku incident the purebloods are a pain in the ass so Lelouch plan to sabotage the group of morons from within when he became Ghostfreak possessing some of their officer especially High Ranking and muttering a coup d'etat from within including the names, this not only topple the purebloods but every member and family will also take the fall probably executed.

In just a few days all the purebloods member are caught for conspiring to overthrow the crown, as such the punishment is a public execution while any family member who're related to the purebloods will lose their power, title, fortune, and prestige just like the Ashford after what happen to Marianne. Some couldn't take it well decide to killed themselves while others are pleading for innocence.

Kewell Soresi a high ranking member of the pureblood was in jail for the crime of planning to overthrow the crown as such he will be executed along with the others purebloods member and the Soresi family has lost their noble title.

He tried to plead innocence they just scoff off and show evidence of their conspiring, Kewell say it isn't his but they don't believe him. After their interrogation Kewell was thrown in prison and waiting his execution.

Sitting in prison in despair he notice someone standing in front of the bar and was shocked to see the face that he didn't even expect to see again. Marika Soresi a member correction ex-member of the Soresi family that she was kick out and cutting all ties of the family because she wasn't pure anymore.

The so called anomaly that Paradox had sense has cause some kind of alternating DNA effect that's rearranging children's DNA making them have foreign DNA, the people having no idea it come from the alien's DNA.

This discovery frightens the world and the people treat them different depends what nation they live in. The first discovery was in Britannia when one of the noble child sprout wings from his back.

Then soon other children like the boy with wings start making their appearance like in Chinese Federation a child gain scales and breaths fire, another child have a tail like a wolf, and so on. The Britannia scientist called them the Impure for the bloods is no longer human. The irony was both parents are human but the child is not.

Depending which impure children are born in what countries, they are treated differently like in E.U. the council found the children to have potential in war against Britannia and decided to grant humanitarian as long they protect E.U. from Britannia. The Chinese Federation uses them for to exploit and increase in resources especially when one of the children can produce diamonds from their body. But in Britannia it was much worst, the children are treated lower than numbers as they don't see them as human at all, rather than using like the E.U. and Chinese Federation those freaks they round them up and do inhuman experimented to know how they work. For the emperor the abnormality children is something he didn't care he's more interested with Geass than some freaks spraying powers.

Marika Soresi discover she can produce electricity (Buzzshock) is one of the impure children when her family members discover this they sent her to the detained whom children like her along her brethren had to endure painful experiment like needles, drugs, probe and other illegal things. Then one day Marika manage to escape thinking that her brother might able to help her, he did help her alright by letting those scientists captured her again. She remembers how he looks at her with hate eyes and said "Get out of my sight. You're the shame of Soresi family that should never be born." Those words had shock her and soon turn into hate she plotted her revenge against her own people who treated her like dirt.

However those scientists had learned their mistake and increase their security. Unable to escape and continue to be torture by their inhuman experiments Marika can only despair.

Then one day after five years of imprisonment she was save by a group who call themselves Providence a secret organization helping others like her and fighting to take down Britannia to change the world. Marika saw their leader whose body was made of diamonds cut the door and said while carry her out of the hellhole "You're safe now Britannia isn't going to hurt you." When she saw the facility burn to the ground including the scientist in it for a long time Marika is able to smile again and cry.

"Hello Kewell it's being ten years I presume." Marika look at her brother how reverse their roles are.

"Marika but I thought you were-"

"Dead...My death has being greatly exaggerated then again my so-called family didn't even bother to check the burn facility if my corpse was around."

"Marika listen you got to get me out of here and help me proof my innocent otherwise it will destroyed our family name."

"Why should I help you beside they have evidence you and the pureblood plan to overthrown the crown I don't want to get in trouble."

"It's not the truth, we're being framed. Just help me if you do we can retake back the privilege that we lost and you can be a part of Soresi family again."

"You're not joking I will be part of the family again?" her eyes widen with surprise.

"Yes you will be."

After thinking about it she give a nice smile to give her answer, "I will helped you Kewell," his face give a hopeful look that when Marika's smile turn into a sadist smile "to watch you fall even further than before. You really think I didn't notice you were lying. I learned to tune my senses with my power to the point I can sense electricity all around me. I can even read human electric pulse like a lie detector. You are pitiful the purebloods really are nothing more than over prided, Britannia who would do anything to save their own skin. Is no wonder that everybody even the nobles who associate the Soresi family for generations will quickly abandon them the moments the Soresi are facing ruins."

"Marika what are saying? What of your loyalty for Britannia and the family?" Kewell was shock of her words.

"Kewell as if I could forgive Britannia and the Soresi family for abandon me. For years I've being use like a lab rat trap inside the facility being injected with needles every day. While you living the life I suffer until my leader come and save us. I'm loyal to him that I pledge my body and soul."

"Marika do realize what you're saying I can tell the others about you." He tried to threaten her.

"You can try but this entire cell has being hacked as far as they concern I was never here and who going to believe a traitor. I enjoy the video how they beat you and interrogate you for information that is complete none existent even when you speak the truth they don't believe you. See you at the execution grounds oh and I was the one that put that files on your desk." That was a lie, she just said that to spat on Kewell face.

Kewell try to shout and bang the cell calling the guard but nobody could hear him since this entire cell had being hacked.

The next day every pureblood member that was judge guilty is brought to a parade showing the criminals face to the public while cursing their name. The shock collar was preventing them from talking especially Kewell who is now in hysteria when he saw Marika among the crowd she was smiling that shows how satisfied she is. Marika got her revenge the fall of the Soresi family nobility and her brother being executed by the people he serves.

No matter how much he tried to shout no voice could be heard from that day the purebloods are no more while the remaining unimportant member that were innocence are force to start in a regular army. While the noble families whom are connected to the purebloods are reduce to commoner status.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere unknown

The professor was in C world looking through the entire mysterious world of human manifestation that give birth to the codes and geass the power that reveals humanity greatest and worst manifestation of one thought. As he was viewing he can tell the souls or collective human unconsciousness was looking at him but could do nothing at all, not only that time has stopped so that the emperor and his associate doesn't come and see him here.

"Time walker what are doing here, the last time I saw you was 5,000 years ago." a feminine voice was heard coming from a beautiful woman possessing jet black hair with violet strip, a loose baggy top with puffy sleeves, and black tights. She is caretaker of space/time is a being who grasps time as space.

Unlike Paradox she exists since the beginning of time before Paradox was human, threw into the event horizon, where he remained for a hundred thousand years. He was displaced outside of time, where he didn't age, or have to sleep or eat; just exist. He went insane for a while, but then got bored and regained his sanity. He gained complete understanding of the space-time continuum thus became a time walker for those who called him.

"Nothing my dear as you can see I was just waiting for you and arrive on time." He looks at his pocket watch.

"Don't give that old riddle you know something had happen between our two worlds being connected."

Paradox lost his smile he usual has and frowned. "Yes I know what might have cause it but it will be too late to stop it you know the rules of time and space."

"I know the rules like you we can only guide those we chose by the thread of destiny I've seen the boy of your world that would become the greatest hero in his universe."

"While in your world he will become the demon emperor the entire world fears him. Hero and villain doing the things for the greater good, at one hand he use the power of thousand abilities and the other absolute obedience."

"Is the boy ready to wield such power, his mind isn't stable. Even if I've seen different version of Lelouch vi Britannia, what makes this one won't cause the space/time continuum." How she talked lelouch like a ticking time bomb.

"I believe the boy also I already had someone watching over him, she's a bit free spirit but she will help." Paradox assures the guardian.

"For her to poses the power of a Galilean she must be known to be wise and patient."

"Such irony the name she given when she was born, with her the boy will not become unstable."

"I hope your right time walker, war is coming I can see it they are coming to invade this world for the C world, after all earth isn't the only planet that has C world.

* * *

Student Council in Ashford

Few days have passed since the incident with the purebloods, the students of Ashford Academy was going their normal daily life. Lelouch was sitting and calculating all the budget of the club, Milly the president being as eccentric annoying as ever, Rivalz is trying to win his sweet heart, Shirley talking with Milly not realize Shirley being lure something embarrassing, and Nina just being her quite Nina self.

Lelouch might look calm but he wasn't strong enough to swallow what happen to Clovis even if he use the soldier like a puppet to kill but it didn't change that he use it to killed his half-brother as Ghostfreak. Of course he couldn't tell his sister about it only Kaguya. He could tell how the irony was that Kaguya was the only person that Lelouch could tell his problems and not his sister.

He tries to calm his nerves only for three little and fluffy blue birds (angry birds baby triplets) making hectic in the student council room. Nunnally no longer blind and cripple found an eggs then it hatched thus three cute little birds was born not only that they imprinted on Nunnally thus making them her mother, even so the little girl was very happy to adopt them and they can be very aggressive if anyone were close to Nunnally except the student council.

These birds are rascals as they kept playing around and making messes but they brighten the mood in the student council. Many thought it might be some unknown species but who cares as long their cute and mischief is what Milly said.

"Please as if there's a need for them to cause any accident for pleasure." Milly reassure everyone.

"What does that even mean at all?" Rivalz said.

"There just little kids like to make a mess." Shirley said.

"Their fine guy as long Nunanlly is happy that all that matters." In truth lelouch was trying to be patient the little birds were annoying like flies but for his sister sake he willing to be patient.

"Oh ho how kind of you to allowing Nunnally to have pets." Milly tease Lelouch.

It was then one of the birds crash on Nina laptop by accident. "My data!"

"Ok that's enough Blue, Rusty and Joy behaves!" as Nunnally shouted like a mother would do when scolding naughty children.

* * *

Camelot Division

After what happen to Lancelot and being missing Lloyd could only shout in frustration that whatever the creature is it's likely the cooperate who took the Lancelot. The problem is that there no trace of Lancelot missing part anywhere except the tracking beacon making impossible to located. With Lancelot gone it will take time to create a new one but Lloyd was happy because he plans to create a better one that will capture the crystal creature.

He suspects that it could be an impure but it was a full body crystal unlike any impure he read on report, as far he knows some of the impure only show a small irregular part of their body.

He continues thinking until he notices something glitter, he take out his glove and reach it.

"What this?" it was a green light crystal that Lloyd picks up then put in a clear plastic bag. 'It's probably from the creature' as he examined such high clarity crystal. "Cecile" he called his assistant "take this to be study" as he pass her the plastic bag contain the shards for studies.

"Is it from that creature?" She asked looking at the shards.

"Yes we might find out what it is. How is our pilot?"

"His being out cold I think is likely the creature was the one who tied him and stole Lancelot."

"No matter I will build a better Lancelot and find that creature weakness to show that my Lancelot is invisible."

* * *

Lelouch AKA Zero wearing his mask and costume was waiting the terrorist group the lead by Naoto and his second in command Ohgi to Zero's hideout which is a large RV trailer fit for a Britannia noble that no Britannia police would bother checking. Letting them inside as the group hesitation enter the RV they were awe as how luxury inside is very suitable for Britannia noble to have. Zero sit and wait for them.

As the group finally relax they beginning why they seek Zero.

"Are you the voice?" Naoto asked.

"Yes I'm the one's that lead you all during the battle in Shinjuku, you can call me Zero."

'Zero' was what everyone thought.

"Did you defeat the white knightmare?" This time it was Kallen asking.

Zero chuckle, "I defeat it, I crushed it, and took it as my own spoils of war."

"I get that you must be the leader." Zero throwing his glace towards the taller redhead since he was the only one who was in front. "Yes I'm Naoto Kozuki I thank you for helping us."

"No need we are equals in this so what reason you wanted to see me, I heard your sister went ahead searching for me." Lelouch knew Karen Stadfield known as Kallen Kozuki in Japanese including her brother Naoto are half Britannia and Japanese he did some research when following her in the shadow as ChamAlien.

Everyone glace towards Naoto's sister about what they heard then to Naoto waiting for him to make his move since he the one who propose the idea so he will take the lead. "I want to enter an alliance with you."

"And why is that you wanted to alliance with me." It was just a question but Lelouch knew why.

"We are weak as we got trample by one knightmare not only that many our fellowmen died being killed without remorse but you manage to strategies and defeat Britannia with ease even with my powers I still can't stop them." It was a cruel truth Naoto knows the existence of this new knightmare would make it harder to free Japan from Britannia such an alliance is needed since they are outmatched and out gunned.

"Powers...by any chance you happen to be -"

"Don't say that to my brother!" Kallen shouted defending her brother of what people called him.

"Kallen it's okay."

"Naoto".

"Yes I'm an Impure my ability is to absorb anything non organic like metal, steel, rubber, and other things then turning my skin to the very material I absorb like an armor." It was this power that save his life it manifested when he was in danger they were those scared of his power but accept him as part of the group who find such power useful to fight against Britannia.

"What's to be scared about it, I found people with power to be a fascinating bunch. You probably can make friends with others like you in fact I have group living happily."

"Wait they are others like me but are treated happily."

"Yes we don't discriminate those who are no longer human and numbers our aim is to create a peaceful world beside that I am a bit similar like you."

"Like are you an impure." asking the person that he might be an impure.

"No I'm much better we called ourselves EVO short for evolution it's new title we give ourselves, feast your eyes at my ultimate transformation this is the power that will defeat Britannia, it was this power that destroyed the purebloods including others that associate with them."

"The purebloods aren't being executed because of treason they are being executed by my hands."

"What are telling me you setup them up for the fall and ruin their reputation?" Naoto along with the rest of the group has no love for the purebloods in fact they enjoy watching purebloods befell and execution.

"Yes let me show you." as Zero dial choosing feedback it's must flashy alien he has then slam the dial but instant he becomes Gray matter(from ben 10).

"He's gone...did he turn invisible." Ohgi asked as everyone glance around.

"Hey down here!" Everyone looked towards the gray frog like creature waving both his hands.

"Hahahahahahaha that is so hilarious are telling me this little guy can stop Britannia!" Being the loudmouth Tamaki he is.

Gray matter was angry so he jumped on top of Tamaki and use Appoplexian the alien tiger pressure points causing him to knock down and paralyze for the moment.

"Serve you right for picking on someone small, as you may know terrorist is not the answer is nothing more than a school brawl to fight them we need to defeat their true enemy, I will alliance with you but on three condition one is that you kept secrets about this, two you all will be train to fight, and three comeback tomorrow we will discuss more about this alliance.

They all agree as they all went out towards their temporary base in the ghetto while Ohgi carry unconscious Tamaki.

"So what you think about Zero?" Kallen asked her brother.

"I don't know but my gut feeling is telling me there's more than just turning into a small frog and his claimed framing the purebloods."

"I think it's true, they are jerks they are to loyal to the crown but to be executed by the one's they serve is such irony."

"Even so this alliance is beneficial to us especially people like me there may be a future for the impure no I mean EVO." Naoto kinda like the new title unlike the mocking name Impure for humans like him "and more importantly they might be able to free Japan."

Few days has pass since that encounter just like Zero said the resistance were trained under Sayoko to fight against Britannia in a proxy base, they didn't show Naoto's group the main base being they are newcomer and too important to be shown. Zero did say he will show them in time when he can get their trust.

Zero explain he want to change Naoto's group into a knight of justice those who helps the weak and punish the wicked they will the light of the world an icon to those who being oppress unlike providence who work in secretive attacking Britannia in the shadow.

Training the black knight in real life combat the providence lead by Sayoko take Naoto's group would strike couple of strategic military location around area 11 wreaking the Britannia bases from the shadow. Cornelia was in out for blood for the purebloods and the one's attacking her military installation she took the pleasure of killing the purebloods herself.

Meanwhile Rai one of Providence field agent was scouting around Shinjuku, until he meet a stranger that he defended turn out she is a princess. Not only that the princess gives him an opportunity to work with the Camelot division and get a school degree a chance he can't refuse of course he told it to Providence and Lelouch decided that Rai will work under cover and provided them Intell including the seventh generation knightmare.

Later on Lelouch best friend Suzaku was enroll in Ashford Academy alongside Rai, it was a shocking development but welcome one. Meeting him again was something that Nunnally would be happy especially when Suzaku see how Lelouch's sister is no longer blind and cripple not only that he even befriend the student council.

Today was like any other day Lelouch was in the command centre coordinating the providence and the black knight. He has to stay behind while his sister Nunnally along with the student council are going to Lake Kawaguchi hotel for fun however Lelouch assign Rai whom was recently transfer student who he is secretly Providence field agent and an EVO but hide in plain sight to be Nunnally's secret bodyguard.

He found the boy with no memories of his past except the ability to breathe long-range freeze ray from his mouth (Arctiguana) a Polar Manzardill when the omnitrix scan him. The boy was an Evo would also make him a target so Lelouch make a proposition that he can help him and muster his powers on the condition that he helps him.

Everything a going smoothly in Lake Kawaguchi until the JLF hijack the hotel and take everyone as their hostage including the student council that means his sister Nunnally was included. Lelouch felt two things one he was in rage since his sister was in danger and second is the foolish man thinking his way would gain attention but is more like adding fuel into the fire. But Lelouch already have a plan to salvage this and save the student council especially his sister, he would make the debut for the black knights especially since everything is ready only needed that moment for a spectacular introduction. The one thing he learned from Ben is he likes big introduction especially on TV.

Nunnally was among the hostage but she was completely calm even with her anodite powers and Rai by her side but if she say any magic words it would arouse suspicious so the only way was for her to wait her brother that she knew he will come to the rescue.

Meanwhile the trailer with the Camelot division were discussing so called suicide mission. Cornelia was in front of the hotel ready to attack but can't since Euphemia was there and it be a problem if the entire world find out what she is.

With the JLF taking over the hotel and those people inside taking hostage Naoto's group are in the air being board it by an airship hovering in stealth mode as they silently landed on the roof of the hotel none of the JLF soldier standing guard have notice. (The airship is a Scout ships from Generator Rex)

"Are you sure what we're doing?" Minami asked.

"Yes were already seen his technology and doesn't discriminate people like me." Naoto answered.

"Not only that his men helped us trained and provided the equipment saying Zero got a plan." Minami said.

"Still to have this giant floating airship that is invisible to anyone but us it is not something you can get on the black market heck I don't think even Britannia has something like this." Sugiyama said.

"I agree this Zero person might have connection of important people." Ohgi said thinking the possibility.

"What does he mean knight of justice?" Inoe asked.

''I don't know is probably had to do with this uniform were wearing." Kallen answer her thought.

"Whatever so were just follows the plan?" Tamaki felt annoy right now. As such the resistances leading by Naoto follow Zero orders doing what to do.

* * *

In the meantime Zero is going to having a conversation with a certain idiot. Lelouch change into Big Chill (Alien force version) at first he wanted to use Ghostfreak sneak and poses the JLF soldier but this is good too also as Big Chill he can freeze the JLF soldiers while Naoto group sweep the rest.

The sound of machine gun and scream was heard from behind the door where Kusakabe was having a conversation with Princess Euphemia whom the princess exposes herself when one of the soldiers was getting rougher with the hostage.

"What the hell is going on out there?" The JLF leader asked while Euphemia was being afraid there something within her giving a sense of familiarity she can't explain.

The door was knocked three times then it open revealing a masked man whom just walk inside and stop in front of JLF leader and his soldiers aiming their weapon at Zero not giving them a sense of fear not being faze at all.

"Who are you, identify yourselves?!" Kusakabe demanded.

"I am Zero I was the one who took down the commander that lead the attack and destroying the naval base in area 11." Lelouch first tried to let the idiot know that his part of the resistance.

"So you're just like us a resistance force so why are you doing here Zero."

"I just wanted to ask your so called reason of this situation."

Meanwhile Suzaku was piloting the new Lancelot that Lloyd manages to build in time to be used and he can use it to the potential of his seventh generation knightmare in action after Cornelia order the suicide plan. At the same time the black knight are finishing their mission and are taking the hostage boards the designated area.

As Kusakabe explain his reason Lelouch can only sigh in disappointment, "Your though is like a kid throwing a tantrum this method will never work and doom to failed I've seen works by grunts better than yours."

"How dare you insult my method, I should killed you right here right now! And don't think you can escape you're out numbered."

"That's when you're wrong" As he dials the Omnitrix and slam engulf with bright green light what appear was ananthropomorphic tiger.

"Let me tell you something you big bald idiot who doesn't knew a plan Rath will beat the crap out of you like a small bug, Arrrghhh!" Rath rush towards the nearest soldier and tackle him, knocking him out then rush towards the second one the JLF soldier fire his automatic weapon but it couldn't penetrate Rath thick skin but "it's still hurt." Rath grab the soldier then head butt on the head.

"You're next baldy."

"I am not bald." as the man pulled his sword out ready to strike the alien but instant Rath break the blade with its claw then grab Kusakabe.

"Feel the wrath of Rath." as Rath did an Argentine backbreaker then finish it with the Kinniku Buster Kusakabe mouth started to foam and collapse. Then the Omnitrix starting to blip red indicating the time is out as revert back to Zero.

"I hate being Rath I can still feel the pain, I wanted to choose Chromostone. Anyway you're save princess." Except the part that the soldier that he knockout grab Euphemia point a gun on her head held her hostage.

"Stay down or the princess gets it."

But suddenly her body turns intangible fazing the soldier and cascade him into an ice block. Euphemia is a pacifist so she freeze him not killed him, her powers activate when she was in danger when held at gunpoint.

"So the rumors are true you're an impure." Not only that it's power of Necrofriggian Lelouch thought, he heard rumors about one of the royal siblings was an Impure but they were no evidence which they did a good job hiding it otherwise if there an Impure among the royal blood it will prove the world that even royal bloods aren't pure and chaos will happen.

"Yes ever since I can remember I've being an impure so are you going to tell anyone about this?" She is feeling of fear about his answer.

"No, I'm no prejudice against the impure my sister is also an impure but I still love her which is why we longer call ourselves impure but Evo," Then suddenly the building starting to collapse "it seems were running out of time."

"We need to cut our conversation short."

Suzaku was rushing towards the hotel but it was too late as the entire building starting to crumble down to rumbles as he scream and cried what happen to his friends and Lelouch's sister. But suddenly a voice was heard there in middle of the lake on the boat emerge a group of people wearing black clothes.

"I am Zero!" as he announce to the world "People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they are Japanese, Impure, or Britannia. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannia civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished, just as former Viceroy Clovis royal guard and officer was punished for the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese as we destroyed every Britannia strategic facility that involve with the massacre. We cannot standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out and so we made him pay for his actions. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors use their power to attack those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be. Those of you in power fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

* * *

There was no ben 10 crossover with code geass so me and MM browsing collaborate to create this fic. Why can lelouch use the omnitrix it might due because his universe doesn't have ben Tennyson but also the Ben 10: Omniverse tv series episode And Then There Was Ben showed The alternate Argit who got the Omnitrix and The Final Battle: Part 1 episode of Ben 10: Alien Force Vilgax was able to use the Omnitrix so why can't lelouch obtained and use the omnitrix. The impure are like plumber kids both human and alien DNA in their gene. The situation change with the pureblood guilty of coup d'etat as such Suzaku wasn't accuse murdering Clovis so he never meet euphemia but Rai was the one who meet her. As such there is no Zero yet to take the fall and Cornelia wants on a bloodbath. The angry birds just to add cuteness to the scene and mayhem. The kiniku buster is also called the butt buster from the show ultimate muscle. I also added generator rex technology included why not since both series were created by Man of Action.


	2. Chapter 2

Who are the real monsters here?

After Zero's announcement the Black Knights during the hotel hijacking has boost their fame especially among the former Japanese and Impure. As allies of the weak, they punish those who cannot be brought by the law the corrupt nobles, slave trader, and criminals then they show evidence of their criminal activities online for the entire world to see. As an added humiliation those who they capture are hanging and display public area putting a sign say guilty. As time pass they are many who are recruiting to join the Black Knights especially eleven and Impure/EVO are among them.

Cornelia was on a rampage searching the terrorist group the Black Knights but no such luck as their trails was wipes clean like ghost which give her a foul mood because it remind her a similar case with the Hannibal Ghost and that pisses her off more. But her mean priorities are the JLF she needs them to be eradicating first for JLF almost exposed Princess Euphemia greatest secret being an Impure. If words were to get out about her unique condition she will be hunted down and locked up like a lab rat by the Hunters.

The hunters are a group of Britannia military men that are train and equip to hunt and capture the impure. Cornelia already read her reports about what those bastards would do to her sister if they found out. Luckily the Emperor doesn't know which it's a blessing that she found out first, the last thing she need is her sister to disappear without a trace and be blame by terrorist or so-call accident. She knows the Emperor will do anything to preserve the status quo, even if she pleaded at best Euphemia will lose her royalty status and be exiled to any family which she will be complete vulnerable to the world.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location

Men and women are sitting down around the table they are among the top and founder members of **Providence**. The creation of this secret organization was first form by few members, they are called the first seven and later they brought others to be included in the inner circle. As they not only influence of the world politics, military, economy, and government of their daily lives they got skills and intelligence to boot, but today only a few members are here since the others are busy with their daily lives.

The one in the middle was Lelouch wearing his normal Ashford uniform but known to other as the first member. "You all might wonder why I created the Black Knights and not only that expose it to the public immediately before we could begin operation Endgame."

"Yes, we kept the organization in secret for years while it won't jeopardize its existence I don't see the point of putting any effort of this proxy group being exposing to the world." Kirihara said his words of wisdom.

"My brother must have good reason Kirihara-dono." Nunnally was sitting next to her brother with Sayoko standing behind her.

"Yes, I have my reason, thank you Nunnally. Everyone listen carefully what I'm doing this is to make the world focus on the Black Knights as the source of Hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes, hope, the Black Knights will be a symbol of justice that allies to the weak. That will bring the Japanese along with the EVO to join our cause and in time it will become a military strength, as such if my plan work we might able to free Japan without relying Providence in the open. By obtaining Japan as the first free nation from Britannia tyranny we will gain more support from other countries and the Black Knights will become a symbol."

"I see the hunter would focus on the tiger in front of him while the slithering snake strikes behind him." Kirihara smile such devious and cunning plan it is a well thought plan.

Seeing everyone approval Lelouch query up to date task.

"Rakshata how's the improvement of the KEEP." Lelouch look towards the head scientist of the room.

She smiled mischievously "It's almost ready, right now is 70 percent complete. We will begin deployed the giant fortress airship in three months." Rakshata just imagine how the world will react once it launch, the Britannia will not know what hit them including the earl pudding.

"Leila how did the Alexander's hover board and stealth device performance."

"Work likes a charm, the E.U. military think that Anne was the one who design it so they won't see any connection to us." Leila explains her report. As the new member of providence inner circle.

"Good" As Lelouch smile with the plan conducted perfectly it was due time before operation Endgame but first there's a matter he needed help with.

"Kaguya, were going to act together when the Black Knights going to meet you, even if I showed my power there still be some lingering doubt working with me. To gain a complete trust you being heiress of the House of Kyoto who knows my face will ease the group to follow me without problem. "

"I understand but on one condition, your going on a date with me this Sunday." She smiled mischievously towards Lelouch while at the same time Nunnally giggle hearing Kaguya's condition.

Lelouch reluctantly agree with her condition. 'It troublesome to please Kaguya she reminds me too much like Milly.'

C.C. was lazing eating pizza that Lelouch made using the aliens( using fast track speed and strength to make the pizza dough, then use swapfire to make tomato sauce, XL8 cutting the vegtables, Juryrig creating an oven and finally heatblast heating it up) in C.C. opinion the best aliens Lelouch has with a new room to sleep that Lelouch provide. She reminisce how she tried to form a contract with him only for the watch to explode in their face.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"So you're an Immortal" It was the only thing the witch said which annoy Lelouch they were under the base inside the lounge room. No matter what Lelouch try to get an answer all he got was none of course he did try to use the alien's abilities but it didn't working. Ghost freak can possess her but could not get the info in her head, Whampire couldn't hypnotize her since her will is strong, Amphibian could read her surface thought using her brain electric pulse but beyond that was too complex for him to read deeper for he is too inexperience._

 _"So would like to form a contract now." It was the only thing she said._

 _"All right if you can answer what I want I will a contract with you, happy." As C.C. approach Lelouch and put her finger on his forehead suddenly the omnitrix blip with green flashes._

 _WARNING UNKNOWN ENTITY DETECTED_

 _SURGING THROUGH THE HOST BODY_

 _ACTIVATING DEFENSE PROTOCOL_

 _The omnitrix create a powerful surge that blew C.C. away from Lelouch both of them fell down on the butt. It was lucky that they were under the base of Ashford, the last thing they need is everyone coming towards the loud noise and bright light. As both Nunally and Sayoko help Lelouch and C.C. Nunnally the ex-princess use her anodite powers to see C.C. mana and it's questionable her body emits a lot of mana especially the one coming from her forehead is probably the source of her immortal not only that her body is emitting red energy like Mana._

 _Even so the proof shows that the omnitrix doesn't like C.C. messing with the host body._

 _'Still that watch is something not of this world. It's interests enough for V.V. and Charles wants to take it if they found out.' Even so she not plans to tell Marianne and V.V. about it she just continues eating her pizza on the bed._

* * *

Jeremiah was now what you called working under the overlord called Cornelia with no evidence that he is in league with the purebloods he was pardoned along with his associates Villete even so it was not part of the plan but his prince had improvise situation and later add a new mission to him by watching Cornelia at what she up to and the hunters routine.

As a double agent and his loyalty to Prince and Princess he disguises himself as a racist person towards numbers to hide his persona. Providing information about Britannia including any corrupted society that will danger the Providence and proxy group the Black Knight as off now he works under Cornelia including ex-pureblood member like him. With the pureblood being destroyed including those who once allied with them they have no choice but to start from the bottom.

There of course some complain but are too afraid to say it with the goddess of victory (sarcastically) especially the lower ranking ex-pureblood for fear of execution like their counterparts.

Even so he was still allowed to remain in the military even though started from the bottom if he was his old self he would have complain like the others.

* * *

It was midnight as the Black Knights were infiltrating a warehouse where a corrupt noble were selling refrain. It was supposed to be an easy job until they were attack by a corrupted knightmare police it gave a chase towards Kallen red Glasgow. Lelouch use the omnitrix tried to turn into Fastrack but instead becomes Diamond Head as the Black Knights gave chase until they reach a room where the Japanese laying around hallucinating happy life in the past because of refrain. Naoto only give a second thought he more concern of his sister being pin but notice his sister was protecting a woman who turns out to be his mother.

It was then Kallen use her slash Harken to take down the corrupted knight police while protecting her mother whom still deluded the part that her son was dead but technically alive unknown to her and the entire family.

Officially Naoto was deems killed in the eyes of public unofficial they didn't know he was an impure the power of absorption matter into his skin. It's was thanks to this power Naoto survive, Kallen was the first to find out about her brother being alive and being an impure after Naoto told his close friends to keep it a secret. Kallen try to make Naoto to meet their mother but he can't risk it if the family knew that he was alive then there be question is how he can be alive and that will expose of him being impure. The hunters will hunt him down but worse their so-called mother-in-law will accuse Kallen as being an impure to get rid of her.

While both Naoto and Kallen are embracing their mother, Diamondhead was heading towards a container where the refrain victims were in. "I didn't came for the refrain victims." as Diamond Head walked towards another container using his sharp diamond blade he cut the chain open and what was inside was enough burning fury for Zero to burn the entire warehouse down. Inside were children who were Britannia and Japanese that are drugged and wearing tattered clothes among them are hugging each other out of fear seeing who was coming.

When the Black Knights tried get near the children to help only for the children got scared and back away.

"It's okay you won't get hurt, I'm here to take you away from this place. I promise you be happy there." The children gather around Diamond Head while crying as he hugs them gently. Lelouch had plenty of experience doing this kind of situation. "Sayoko I need a pick up."

It's was a strange sight to see those children being calm with a guy who look like a diamond monster yet scared to be near a normal looking adults.

While everyone was having mix feelings of the scene Naoto was the one that question the most. The children were afraid of humans adult it didn't matter if one of them were numbers or Britannia Naoto can tell the children were treated lower than dirt and he strongly suspect they are all EVO. That brought himself to question what if they manage to free Japan from Britannia grasp would they sent the Britannia to the ghettos like they did including children, does this mean innocent people will be caught in the crossfire no matter what we do.

Naoto needed answer and he need to have a talk with their leader while he wanted to leave everything to his sister he need to help his mother first before having the talk.

It was tomorrow midnight Lelouch and Naoto was in Zero's office. Naoto wanted to have a private conversation with their leader from prying eyes it wasn't just about his mother but also the children that look at him with distrust eyes it was so lifeless and void it brought him question what if they did free japan what would happen to the innocent Britannia that aren't involve in this would they just shove them to the ghettos like thrash or killed them without mercy.

"It's quite rare that you wanted to have a private conversation with me. Is this probably due to what happen yesterday." Lelouch as Zero ask, siting on his chair looking towards his ally eyes.

"Yes, I need to know in your opinion what would happen if we manage to free Japan and what are we going to do with the Britannia people. We were all talking about freeing Japan but lately I realize we never really talk about what we do after Japan is free."

"I give you a very simple summary." as he already calculated the outcome as Brainstorm( omniverse version) Cerebrocrustacean the brain crab, "If by any chance the JLF and other resistance manage to free Japan the Britannia people regardless if they are innocence regardless they are elderly, women, and children will rob them of their home and either kick them out or execute them without mercy."

Zero made a pause for Naoto to think before he continues. "Britannia's will use this chance to promote the people using their news media to counter offensive only this time they would likely massacre the entire populace no matter they're women, children, and elderly then force them to be treated no better than an impure as a warning to other Area Number." It wasn't a bluff it is the most likely scenery for Lelouch knows how those bastards do their work.

Hearing this Naoto could not stomach it, he and everyone else only thought of freeing Japan but didn't think of the outcome that might come with it, they were too naïve to think freeing Japan will be enough.

"It's seems you understand what I'm saying after all it was your action that cause the Shinjuku massacre."

"What are you saying if we didn't steal the poison gas they will use it to kill the Japanese."

"Yes, the poison gas that you took had cost the massacre and your comrade own life."

"We have too if not-"

"Then what was your poor attempt to escape in the ghettos."

"We haven't thought of it we needed to rush and escape."

"I not saying what you did its wrong you just don't understand how dirty Britannia really does. If they have the trigger on the poison capsule they can just release it in the ghetto killing everybody around and use the media to make you take the blame."

Naoto know what Zero say is right after all Clovis use the media to make him look like a rose while painting them as a eleventh monster.

To add more salt to the wound Lelouch continue, "There was no poison gas inside the truck it was nothing more than important data and documents that would lose Clovis credibility to the throne if anyone found out. Is the reason why Clovis massacres anyone regardless they know it or not." Well telling the truth and yet keeping some a secret he doesn't need to explain to Naoto that an immortal was inside the capsule would just add more question.

The more Naoto heard the more sick he felt, the cause the death of their people was on their hands. The man in front of him was right, how can they free their country with half-ass thinking if they didn't think of the consequences of their action.

"Are you going to tell the others about what I said?" it was a rhetorically question but even he wants to know how would Naoto act.

"No, it's my responsibility as leader to burden of what happen the others don't need to know."

"Such though I can guess why you're the leader in your group and why everyone seems to trust you."

"Before that what happen to the children that you rescue?"

"They are safe somewhere that Britannia or any other superpower can't find them it's a paradise for them."

"I guess you won't tell me."

"I'm sorry even you are an EVO but I cannot give you the location for security reason, maybe one day."

"I understand"

Unknown to them Kallen was eavesdropping in their conversation. She was worried for her brother after what happen to their mother he was acting suspicious and when he went to see their leader privately while others were gone she trail behind.

After hearing what Zero said, she was shocked beyond believe. Like Zero said they were naïve thinking freeing Japan will be enough and not the consequences of their action. No, is more likely they just put all the blame on Britannia even they did cause the death of their own brethren it shallow to think it will simply end, like her brother she is willing to keep this burden a secret.

* * *

This is about morale since in the cannon the resistance lead by Naoto never did know of their action the cause of the Shinjuku massacre. As such providence is a completely powerful underground secret organization but the snake will not bare it fangs yet. The next chapter will be the battle on Narita between the black knights and Britannia with Lelouch using the power of the Omnitrix. Lelouch favorite alien is diamondhead reason is that he was never used to hand to hand combat person, he prefer long range, not only that the petrosapien body is durable , with it's balance offense and defense and through his creativity he can use it much create and form anything useful.


	3. Chapter 3

Aliens vs knightmare

It was time for Cornelia military forces ready to sweep the JLF from area eleven and payback for endangering her beloved sister for exposing her more dangerous secret.

Armodrillo as Lelouch became Talpaedans using its giant jackhammer arms he use it to cause an earth quick on Narita mountain causing a landslide that Cornelia forces caught he already calculated as brainstorm first before using it, not only that he manage to spread rumours that the town will be buried under rocks and dirt as seeing Cornelia forces heading straight towards where the landslide would happen the civilian felt scared and started to leave, for Lelouch he didn't care what happen to the civilians but is just that this unpleasant feeling he felt as the omnitrix was warning him.

JLF were also warned about the landslide of course it isn't about the good of the heart and bad feeling but using them as pawns Kyoto will provide them weapons to act as a distraction that he will use when the time is right.

As Cornelia Forces was in disarray the black knights begun their attack taking down any Britannia knightmare and soldiers, it was then both Naoto and Kallen piloting their knightmares enter the fray as both of them were taking down enemy knightmares with ease.

Naoto using his knightmare Kurogane the black Lancelot that Zero stole gave it to him sure the ex-prince can pilot it but he prefers using the Omnitrix.

"Let's test this first " as Kurogane use its new weapon called Shield Boomerang it is an energy shield created by spinning the Energy blade (mounted onto his forearm) around like a chainsaw deflected fire from the Sutherland that's not all as Kurogane throw the shield like a razor blade, flying in an ellipsis path and cutting through several enemies before returning to it's forearm. The Gloucester was slice and exploded in matter of seconds.

" Sugoi This weapon is powerful" Then Naoto saw his sister piloting the Gurren using it's Radiant Wave Surger on a Sutherland as it boils then exploded, not only that the metallic claw was able to slice a knightmare easily like paper.

The element that use to create the claw was an unknown element not of earth origin called Taydenite the way how Lelouch produce it using Naoto Osmosian power of absorption mining him with permission of course, how did Lelouch obtain it, paradox gave it to him for unknown reason even though it's size was like a baseball.

Then the impure black knights with the power of heatblast use it's flame burning down the troops that are coming. Along another one with the ability to use electricity and water combine creating a puddle of water that shocks knightmare and soldiers a like. At The same time Todoh along with the four holy swords also use this opportunity to strike using a pincer movement.

With the Brittania formation in disarray It was time for Zero to make his appearance to be known by as he walk casually slowly without any worries towards a squad or armed knightmares without any fear and no one around him to guard him since the Kozuki siblings are having fun with their new toy.

"Princess Cornelia I have Zero in my sight, his right in front of me" one of the soldiers told the goddess of victory.

"Zero is there" Cornelia asked reluctantly.

"Yes, your Highness and his unarmed and theirs no one guarding him, completely alone.

"Good I'm on my way but be caution it could be a trap"

I Understand your highness" as the soldier wheel in front and turn on the speaker" Zero you are to be surrender or die!"

Instant of saying anything, Lelouch just slam his Omnitrix as her morph into Feedback a Conductoid (ben 10 version I kinda like the mixture of black and white) " Finally something that I want , then lets party" as he use his arms projecting energy behind him like a jet engine flying towards the nearest knightmare the pilot was to shock couldn't move when feedback landed on top of him he absorb the sakuradite energy making it motionless like a string less puppet.

" To easy " as he set his eyes at the other knightmares, the soldiers fired their weapons but feedback was agile as he dodged the bullet easily as pass the kingtmare at the same time absorbing their energy making them powerless like he did with the first one.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha so how it like to be trap in a tin can" before he could do anything Kallen and Naoto arrive seeing the Britannia knightmares they didn't hesitate to destroy them at all killing all the pilots since they can eject or escape.

It was then Cornelia along with her reinforcement arrive looking towards her army or what's left of it as she glare towards the inhuman one eye impure is proof enough who was responsible it along with knightmares that she never seen before except the black one looks so familiar.

" Zero you scoundrel I will killed you and end your terrorist "

" So your Cornelia, by looking at your picture your cranky old hag"

"Old hag" Her eyes were twitching it was something nobody ever dare said it. Guilford would have retaliated for insulting his highness but was interrupted again.

"I mean how old are you probably 30 years old with all that battle you probably have more wrinkles and split end I mean come on your attitude is so scary I think even puppy would be scared at you"

Cornelia was getting redder and angrier nobody even dare to interrupt out of fear being lash out

"Seriously what's with that attitude is a unstable like sakuradite bomb that everyone would fled out in terror and panic, then your butt is so big that your knightmare probably needed extra cushion to support your weight and don't forget your also fat that needed extra measurement especially at the chest area " unknown to anyone feedback use his antenna to broadcast this talk to the surrounding area everyone was trying to hold their wits from laughing out loud.

"That's is it, you die Zero!" is one she hates talking behind her sister is her physic especially her butt.

" No today " as the cocky feedback let kallen in her Gurren interfere to fight with Cornelia using her Tynedite claw stopping her lancer with ease and crushed easily like rice crackers.

"What's wrong old hag is that all you got".

"Shut up I'm not that old".

While Kallen was battling with Cornelia Naoto with his black Lancelot being name Kurogane was fighting against Cornelia army using the new MVS that in shaped of a Katana Naoto use it to takedown Cornelia's men with ease then Naoto finally face Guilford her knight.

While Cornelia was battling the black knights ace, Princess Euphemia request Suzaku the pilot off Lancelot to save her sister. Rai could have enter the battle but his club wasn't ready since the Camelot division focus on building the Lancelot since the last time during the hotel hijacking was half made while Lelouch powered down to his Zero persona watching how both siblings fighting Guilford and Cornelia.

He can see how both siblings fighting so well and it was a great idea to let them use the knightmare he choose for them, Lelouch doesn't need a knightmare when he got the Omnitrix but still a vehicle like a bike or a car would be good to travel without arousing suspicious.

Kallen manage to use her metal arm then active wave surger to turn Cornelia Lance boiled and bulge then exploded leaving with only one arm left Naoto was fighting Guilford when the knight tried to stab him with the lance Naoto absorb the earth turning him and both Kurogane hard as a rock causing the lance to be deflected giving the chance for him to slash Guilford lance arm.

"It seems were your losing this battle old Hag so care to surrender".

"Never "

"Milady"

Then unexpected something exploded thus revealing the Lancelot with its varies rifle pointing at the black knights whom just stood there.

" What have they done to my Lancelot" is what Lyod shouted seeing his precious knightmare will a complete new makeover.

" Wow, who ever sure did it's makeover is a great artist" Cecile said.

"Attention black knights !" Suzaku pointed his weapon at Zero whom just stood unfazed at all " you are under arrest for terrorism and murder"

'Seriously is that the best he got, but I got to make sure if it's Suzaku or not just like last time' as he walked past the Gurren and Kurogane "Q1 and K1 leave this to me both of you stay back and watch from the side

Understood" as both knightmares back away leaving Zero facing the Lancelot alone.

"Zero you are under arrest".

"On what fighting in the name of freedom" as he slammed the watch his body change to diamond head "Ready for round two, I give you one chance to attack come on hit with me with your best shoot rookie".

Suzaku was Breathless taking how Zero use his impure power to cause terrorism as such a person like him must be stop, he won't killed but to immobilize the impure as the Lancelot took something from it's back was another weapon that look like a megaphone then it fired creating a strong sonic vibrations on diamond head as it's body started to crack.

"It's working the crystal shard that I test has weakness against high sound frequency!" Lyod shouted happily seeing the beast being cornered.

Diamondhead was in the defence as it tried to move forward but it could move before Naoto and Kallen move to help then he slam on the belt as his body shrunk and appear" ECHO! ECHO! " as it splits into more chibi Alien( ALIEN FORCE VERSION)

"What the he change that impossible I never heard an impure with the ability to change to something else"

Suzaku was also shocked seeing such transformation but he didn't lower his guard as continue firing the sonic weapon.

Even so Echo Echo wasn't infected by the sonic weapon from the Lancelot then it shout " ARRRRGH!" it's powerful scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies towards the Lancelot, Cornelia and Guilford were in target range of the sound as the pilots were covering their ears trying to shut the noise down not only that Camelot division was also affected including G1 then the sound was getting louder the electronics system was starting to fry the system as the division and G1 anything glasses shattered of the sound then everyone fainted because the brain couldn't withstand the sound "it's no over yet".

As echo echo cause the Lancelot shaking violent until pieces of the mech starting to fall apart then it crumble like tower of cards not only that both Cornelia and Guilford are unconscious from Echo Echo sound attack.

"Time…to…end…..this….." as the alien slam the omnitrix symbol he became goop( Alien Force Version) a green slime as goop flew straight towards Cornelia Gloucester he enter the knightmare through the cracks then it started to expand from the inside causing the knightmare to burst like a balloon while at the same time Cornelia was inside Goop jelly body sleeping like a baby.

When Darlton manage to arrive he saw the black knights along with Cornelia inside a blob of green jelly.

"It's the black knights one of the soldiers" aiming their weapons

"Stop you hit the princess!" Darlton shouted.

As such goop slime away swiftly taking his prisoner of war Cornelia. The news of the princess being captured was spreading faster not only that the Black knights were celebrating their victory against the famous Witch of Britannia.

While the world were question about what happen to Cornelia, Lelouch was withholding Cornelia under the base after the victory battle, he need Cornelia to answer few question especially what happen to Mariene using the power of Whampire Lelouch hypnotize his half-sister, he could use Amphibian to read her mind even so it bring more question when asking about his mother.

But it wasn't enough her will I strong so he had to be more aggressive and that is biting and sucking he did. The taste of his sister virgin blood was delicious it was sweet as nectar but he resist the temptation of draining her dry with her will weaken Cornelia was able to be hypnotize and she answered everything about what happen at Aries Villa and the answered he got was unsatisfied. Then he changes into brainstorm use its higher IQ and photographic memory from every angle of the Villa from newspaper and memories.

"How if mother knew she's going to be attacked she would have gotten us out there, it means she was meeting someone that she trusted but why involved Nunnanlly".

Then suddenly something clicked in Lelouch memory remembering the journey of Ben Tennyson a third a person an unknown third person that she trusted but no one knows who but Mariene trusted

" It couldn't be then why involve Nunnally…. unless she was a witness to the tragedy!"." It makes sense they needed a witness even if it's a false one and Nunnally was the scapegoat to this tragedy " Brainstorm punch the wall in anger making a hole.

" Those bastards! Crippling and blind her make her involve in a crossfire, I never forgive them who is involve with the assassination, but question is who is this third person she trusted it couldn't be the emperor since he had an alibi. Then I have to capture either Schizel or the emperor for information". As Brainstorm calm down with few breaths.

" Right now I have better things to do" seeing his sister in hypnotize state " You will tell me everything your involment in the military campaign, weapons, tactics, strategic location, weaknesses and strength". Cornelia spills the beans about everything that involves with the military that he could use. After obtaining all the information he will give her back to the vice-viceroy release her from captive as a sign of goodwill even though he already hypnotize her to give information to him. Other reason is that Euphy will be sad.

At night Lelouch was sleeping after a very tired operation he couldn't sleep since he was hungry, he already eat but it wasn't enough the feeling of hunger was something else unknown to him the Omnitrix was blinking quietly as Lelouch was getting relentless in bed when he open his eyes they were green as he got out of bed quietly towards the underground base towards to interrogation room meeting his sister again.

Cornelia was sleeping even when bound then she heard a sound door sliding thinking it was Zero but instead her eyes widen seeing her long beloved brother alive looking at her. She tried talking to him why his alive and Nunnnaly instead he attack her without question as Lelouch started to ravage Cornelia like a beast the goddess of victory tried to fight back but couldn't since she was bound and his strength was immense. The scream of terror and pleasure could be heard in the interrogation room and completely sound proof, as time passed Cornelia gave in to the temptation.

As Lelouch with Green eyes continue soiling Cornelia chastity like a ravage beast it was like an animal he becomes but it wasn't him at the same time it can be described as trying to fill that hole with something and releasing all the stress he repress a great deal of emotions, not to mention the emotional scarring that came from his mother death and Nunnally Condition.

"YOU BELONG TO ME NOW, WHO DO YOU SERVE"

" ONLY YOU MY MASTER"

"GOOD, YOU WILL REMEMBER NOTHING OF THIS EVER HAPPEN"

"YES, MASTER"

When Lelouch woke up from his bed he had a feeling relieved and tired at the same time, he don't know what happen and the other part he was completely naked like the day he was born but that was not important since he was late for school and making Nunnally Breakfast. At the same time the captured Viceroy was bond and her clothes was replace back like it never happen before including her memories of Lelouch face was erase including the incident, even if her memories about what happen are gone but her heart, soul and body still remembers it and the mark on her neck can be seen as proof.

* * *

Well that's the end the battle of Narita with the Black knights victory and Cornelia being captured. If your wondering what happen to Cornelia. In a sense I wanted to create a rogue alien just what happen to Ben with Ghostfreak/ Zs'Skayr then I decided to use Whampire, in the tv series Ben never bitten on sucked anyone's or aliens life energy so if he bitten Cornelia it unleashed something within Vladats subconscious and still it's a vampire. This idea also came from the anime Valrave the liberator you Know what I mean if you have seen the anime.


	4. Chapter 4

You just got prank

The Black Knights were celebrating on their victory against the Britannia especially capturing one of the most important figures of the empire, Cornelia the witch of Britannia.

While the crews were celebrating like there's no tomorrow, within the Providence base unknown to them the man who establish the Black Knight the man name Zero was playing Jenga.

Jenga is a game of physical skill. Players take turns removing one block at a time from a tower constructed of 54 blocks. Each block removed is then placed on top of the tower, creating a progressively taller and more unstable structure.

The reason on why Lelouch playing a game beside chess was that he needed to unwind just like how Benjamin Tennyson does it. He still can't argue how a ten year old was able to defeat Vilgax one of the most dangerous alien in the galaxies that conquer ten worlds.

So he needed to think of ways to fight and strategize his surrounding especially using the Omnitrix.

"So what are we going to do with our prisoner? Use her to gain Japan back." Naoto rhetorical asked.

"That would be useless, as trying to make the community stop eating rice every day. Beside even if we killed her or threaten the princess the Emperor would just make another one.''

Naoto agreed remembering his father about the Blood Emblem incident. But he knew that would be impossible to negotiation to free Japan even if he tries to explain his friends.

"So what do we do, we can't just give her like that. I doubt the Empire would negotiation with us."

"Not necessary while we can't get anything from the emperor we can get something from the sibling especially the one's very close to them."

* * *

Meanwhile in Britannia conference room are amongst the military people who are involved the Battle of Narita or as they say greatest failure. The kidnapped and the devastation of the Britannia army not only demoralized the citizen but casualties with every military, medical and food supplies buried on the ground.

And everyone is arguing what to do with Cornelia missing. The vice viceroy was force to decide what to do. Darlton can only solemn in shape as he could not save his princess same with Guilford. Suzaku can only gritted in frustration on how Zero and his impure army not only manage to beat him again he even humiliated him.

Suzaku thought of those impure as something very dangerous and needed to be brought in containment. It's for the greater good since those with power will one day miss use it and cause chaos and destruction like Zero.

It wasn't just that Suzaku starting to develop fear and prejudice for the Impure because of Zero, he thinks those with powers must be dealt with. He fears that they will cause destruction and chaos.

It was then a messenger came in telling them that there was a called from Zero. Those who heard rush to meet the person whom kidnapped their beloved princess at the same time humiliate them.

"Greeting everyone," as Zero with his masked appear in broadcasted for all to see.

"Zero where is the princess!" Guilford was the first to say show how worried he is.

"She's safe for now." showing an image of her highness tied to a chair watching television as everyone can hear the Title Lawrence and Janice out loud. "I gave her highness some entertainment we're not savages, anyway if you want your princess back you have to give something in return."

"We don't negotiate with terrorist" one of the officers

"Really even that means returning the Princess back? Then I can find some other people who would like to use her highness like the E.U. for example. They would gladly accept my gift."

"You dare threaten u-!"

"I'm no threatening all this is a just a possible option if negotiate fail, comply with my request and she's go free simple as that." Zero snaps his fingers.

"Why you-"

"Enough!" it was Euphemia the one stood there. "As vice viceroy I have the rights to know what do you want Zero."

"What I want is 20 trucks full load of medicine and food supplies. Prepared in a week and delivered on this location."

"Absurd why should we comply with terrorist demand."

"Give what I want and the princess will return safely. Denied my request won't make any difference I could make her highness my bride after all she is a very attractive woman."

"Don't you dare touch her highness, you scum"

"Enough I as acting viceroy will comply with your request Zero as long my sister is safe from harm."

"Very will I point out the location of the drop and be prepared in a week. You can have Guilford and Darlton be in charge to delivery and twenty men to drive the truck to accompany them along with yourself if your highness agrees with my terms."

"I agree with your terms Zero."

"Very well we shall meet in a week." The broadcast went blank.

"Are you sure is wise to comply such request?"

"I don't have a choice as long my sister is safe it's what important are we in agreement." They were those in agreement like Darlton and Guilford while others think that they shouldn't negotiate with terrorist. The discussion continue as how long to obtain the supplies and transport. Along with those who won't try to sabotage the supplies.

After the discussion Euphemia decided to called it a night at her private room from prying eyes. It was a room that her sister Cornelia made specific for her with so much security not even a mouse can't enter, people might think she was over protective but there's a another reason was to hide her secret.

As she enters her suite she was able to release her wings from prying eyes. On her back was wings with cyan color that look like mount wings. She had to concentrate not become intangible and revealing her wings. It took years of training and discipline from her sister that she able to control it and in time it becomes naturally like breathing.

But if she loses concentration like example stressful situation her breathing of cold air would be the first sign and that would reveal her an Impure abilities. She still remembers how her sister found out about it the feeling of shame, fear and despair.

How Euphemia try to hide her other features from the other royal siblings and isolated herself.

But Cornelia didn't tell anyone instant she wanted kept her sister safe and secret. It didn't matter she was a freak for Cornelia; Euphemia was the little sister that she love.

Growing up as an Impure she found both thrilling and fear. The feeling that you can do anything with powers especially the feeling of flying makes her with excitement. But if anyone knows about this they will turn her to the authorities no matter even if she's Britannia. She along with Cornelia already visits the facility where the Impure were held. She can only see lifeless eyes on their face. She felt dread if anyone found about and such it must kept a secret.

A week has passed both the Black knights and Britannia Military are waiting and preparing to deliver the goods. The Britannia brought 20 trucks full load of supplies like medicine and food as agreement. They are waiting for the man to appear along with his prisoner. Suzaku wasn't allowed to come since he was only an eleven simply obvious reason.

"It's time" Darlton looking at his watch.

Then the shadow of a man appears with his mask and cape along with the princess next to him, completely gags and tied up. Later Black Knight appear behind Zero.

"We have the supplies Zero returns our princess."

"I will but I would like to look inside to make sure." Zero commands the Black Knights to check all the supplies truck to make sure they are no poison and bombs.

"Do you distrust us?" Euphy looking hurt.

"Yes, I apologize but a wise man once said it's better to look before you're leap and I won't just say an opportunity present itself would be tampered." After hours of checking the supplies were fine.

"As promise I will give the princess in return." As zero walk towards Euphemia along with Guilford as her bodyguard. The walk was slow and intense fearing if both side decide to double cross. As both of them become arm reach Zero release the princess as her sister walk and hug her.

When the trucks leave the area not before Zero slam the Omnitrix and change into " **XLR8!** Pleasure doing business." he quickly ran towards the trucks.

As the truck was gone, Darlton along with the others already put a tracking device inside the truck as they will never negotiate with terrorist is the reason why they comply with the request.

"Everyone is the tracking device active." Darlton asked.

"It is sir and they are heading towards their hideout. The terrorist are oblivious."

"Good me and my sons along with others will track and find the Black Knight base. This is the opportunity we have."

"Lord Darlton I wish to accompany you." request Guilford.

"Your place is by her highness side."

"I understand but I need to regain my honour by eliminating Zero." Guilford looking at Darlton with seriousness. Darlton can only sigh even he tried to denied Guilford request would be improbable at the moment.

"Very well"

The Britannia army follow the tracking device quietly making sure there's no one noticing especially the Black Knights. As they found their hidden base outskirt of the city an abandoned shipping yard after the war. The trucks stop there.

With quick movement the Britannia quickly surround the shipping yard making sure that nobody can escape. As they make sure there's no escape route. It was time to bust the terrorist once and for all.

"All units move in" the soldiers follow their orders they came through the warehouse with gun blazing the sound of gunfire can be heard including knightmares. But the problem was there was nobody inside only mannequin wearing the clothes belonging to the Black Knights.

As the troops continue searching there was no one in the warehouse. Until Darlton was looking at the trucks and found them empty all the goods were gone and the question was how.

(During the time the Britannia were tracking the trucks a cloaking VTOL was hovering above the trucks as the Black Knights were uploading all the supplies on the VTOL, while using a hologram covering the action and the one's driving the truck bail out after reaching the warehouse.

After searching Darlton and Guilford only found the words SUCKER written on the wall. Before he could announce it's a trap was too late. The entire area within 5 kilometers exploded engulf with the most foulest and the stickiness smell they ever encounter before.

It didn't matter who was there as they were caught by the gas explosion. It got worst, later they found out the Black Knight had being recording their surprise present and upload in the internet as the video went viral as the Britannia army led by Darlton, Guilford and few higher officers were a laughing stock in the world.

The title was you got prank by Zero

While the world was focusing on the foul knights. The supplies were distribute both Black Knights and those in the Ghetto. This method is to show that the Black Knights not only the ally of justice but the people as well.

* * *

Shingeki Kyojin x Code Geass

The sound of slash can be heard as Lelouch cutting down another Titan, this was his fifth Titan after the Colossus Titan attack after years of absence. As he look at the horizon of destruction that Titans cause. This world was beautiful but much crueler only the strongest survive in this world.

He would have laugh if Britannia would face such monster if the Titans appear and started to attack their homeland. He will mock them how they proclaimed themselves to be the strongest than any nation they conquer if they can overcome their fear of being eating alive.

Not even weapons like knightmares would not work against Titans because of their regenerative ability, if they don't know the Titans weakness it be wasting resources of weapons ammunition.

Ever since he was reborn in this world. He had to fight to survive it not like in his old world where humans vs humans. It was humans vs monsters. Monsters from your nightmares that your parents would tell story so that children would behave was real right in front of him.

When he was reborn he lives with his mother and father a happy family for years. Course he didn't believe in Titans thinking it was just a story. But it all change when he saw it. A giant face looking over the wall at the humans like bugs to be crushed.

The Colossus Titan kick the wall breaking a hole on it then swarm of Titans roams and stated to eat anyone it can find. He lost his parents when a boulder crushed on them to save him. One of the corps manages to save him brought to safety zone. As he look with other survivors of the destruction Titan cause.

It was then Lelouch knew one thing tactics and strategies are useless against Titan, if he cannot grow stronger he will be devour like the rest. He must survive, for the sake of return back to his world.

It wasn't just him they are others from his world are here in this Titan infested world. Like him they join the Survey Corps for other reason.

Euphy was an orphan from the underground district when he meets Levi Ackkerman. Who took him she wasn't the only one they are others like her. Farlan and Isabel whom she grew up together like family. Sure they did illegal stuff like stealing but it was the only way to survive, even if she reluctant to steal. Everything changes when they meet the survey corps Erwin and what's to come.

Euphy and Erwin felt unimagined despair and rage when seeing their family torn apart by the Titans, that rage turn into power as both of them fought like being possess as they rip and killed Titans as they eye can see.

When everything was over it was the first time Euphemis felt such rage, remembering her past life how she curses that her fate would bring death to those who are close to her. But she knew why she was weak is the reason why so many died, thus she must be strong so that others will not die like the rest of them again.

Shirley along with her Guardian/butler Jeremiah Gotwald was helping with the survivors flee from the carnage. Shirley was born as a noble family she's the second daughter of the family. As she grew up she felt like a cage bird that everything was decided in her life. Jeremiah was assign as her butler both knew each other from their past life and getting along.

She wanted to more than her life and that was joining the survey of course her parents decline her decision. She had other reason was that Lelouch might join the corps and both of them would meet one day including others she might know.

Naoto was looking at the Titan ready to pounce it when it didn't notice with a quick leap using the gear he flew straight and cut the back of the neck. After looking his handwork he can only sigh in anger. The Titans were relentless as they continue marching destroying and devouring humans in its path.

Naoto was alive, reborn in this twisted cruel world. He was given a chance by an omnipotent being that if succeed of defeating the real enemy and survive he will be allowed to return back to his world. Of course it already told him the consequences what will happen since years have pass in his world. Like how the world isn't the one he knew anymore.

Even so he can't stop if there's a chance to actually meet his sister again for one last time it will be worth it. But he knew that he won't be same after this. Beside him they are others like him thrown into this world with a second chance to return to their previous world, if they can survive of course.

This is the part when everyone was get together for the first time.

"Lelouch it's being a while hasn't it." Euphy greet her brother.

"Yes, I see you manage to climb to the rank Second Squad Captain after years of killing must be hard living in this world." Lelouch look towards the horizon of the destruction of the Titans had cause.

"Yes, it was the first time I felt helpless, it different than our world I was a princess and being protected by my sister all the time. But when I finally see a member of my family devour by Titans. I felt uncontrollable rage and despair it was then I knew that I was weak I need to be stronger. The problem was I was too late to realize it sooner."

"It's okay Euphy I was helpless when I first fought with a Titan." Shirley remembers when seeing the Titan for the first time. The creepy smile and its large body struck her complete fear her body frozen as she shivers. It was different than the hotel jacking from her previous life, it was like you're looking an object that can killed you in so many brutal way without any escape.

The Titans were different than a knightmare unlike knightmares they more like metallic machine, mindless with black face and can be destroyed but Titans it was different then machine the word was monster to described Titans. Huge monstrous being able to destroyed building with kick and hand. Impervious to physical weapons since it can regenerate any wounds.

"I still survive but the cost of my friends." as she cried this world is crueler than her previous world.

"Put a sock of it bitch, this is the second chance life were given, it's not charity." Luciano Bradley the former knight of ten. Looking the civilian as he drunk another whisky. Bradley wasn't the only one here the other former knight of round are with him Monica, Dorothea, and Bismark.

The former knights of round weren't reborn like the rest it was like they were put in a body of child dumped in a city called Shiganshina District. Of course they meet the being who transport them here in this world. Like Naoto if they can survive and defeat the true enemy they were allowed to return back home.

Bradley never believes such bollocks he rather tries to reach the higher echelon like in his previous world. Bismark has nothing to do his tasked was to serve and protect the Emperor and such they only try to find work that was all. Dorothea and Monica were the same trying to live their second life and not involve with what the being tasked them to do.

It was because they were knight to serve the Emperor knowing that Charles zi Britania died means they have no reason to return back to their world even if they have families. They also fear of the chance might happen to their world that no longer the same so it's better to move on with life.

One year living a normal life for the former knights then it happen as they saw the face of the Colossus Titan for the first time and the carnage it brings.

The feeling of being superior was complete erase in the face of the Titan. Bismark whom was working as a black smith thinking the so called enemy of Titans to be nothing more than story, he becomes a believer after he see in his own eyes. For the first time he felt dread and despair even just by looking at it.

He tries to fight but knew this body of a child was useless and in shame he ran to safety like a coward. It wasn't just him Monica, Dorothea, Luciano also ran with their life. When they in safe distance they can only watch the carnage in despair. In the same time another feeling felt within Bismark beside rage the feeling how helpless he felt him once the strongest knight had he ran like a coward tail between his legs.

He decided to join the survey corps and kill the Titans to regain back his honour. He wasn't alone Monica and Dorothea join out of honour and duty it's the knight chivalry code to comply to protect the innocence. While Bradley join just to survive. The feeling of weak seeing the Titan for the first time brought one feeling he never felt fear.

"Enough we don't need you patronize a civilian, just because it was her first time fighting a Titan." Urabe the former Holy Swords defend Shirley.

Beside the knight of round, the Four Holy Swords were even in this world in body of a child including the oldman Senba. Technically he was surprise that he was young again. Ashina was also here since he died during the Fleija incident.

Like before they found hard to believe that there is another world different from their own earth in a primitive era. Of course some would want to go back to their world like Ashihana to warn Todoh about Zero. As such join the survey corp for survival including the others.

Fate brought all of them together in the corps as familiar faces knowing each other but all of them maintain the stoic appearance to avoid suspicious by anyone within the corps. It was when one day they all gather in one place to talk about each other. It was Euphy idea that they needed to have the talk.

So everyone gather to an isolated area to talk about their situation they are in. The other side was the Britannia side, the Black Knights/Japanese side and the civilian side. The one side was Bismark, Luciano, Monica, and Dorothea along with Darlton and his sons. The other side was Ashina, Urabe, Senba, Naoto, Inoue and Yoshida.

First impression was they try to kill each other thankfully it took Euphy bloodlust to make them stop. Lelouch decided to tell everyone if they have met a being that sent them here in this cruel world. The others say yes. And concluded who sent here died in their original world.

Euphy word out that everyone spill their so called secret, there no reason to uphold secrecy since they are no longer in their original world. Not only that to gain some trust and lift that kind of burden within one's heart.

Lelouch was the first explain whom he was the exile Britannia prince, Zero and the Emperor since there no reason to keep secrets. Ashihana was the first try to pounce Lelouch as he tries to choke him it took both Senba and Urabe to stop him.

The Knight of Round didn't believe Lelouch story and needed confirmation from the former knight of one. Bismark told everything that he knows he has no reason to hide about his majesty plan. The knights were furious that their so called Emperor didn't care about his people and his so called plan. The words survival of the fittest propaganda was a ruse just so that they complete his plan.

Darlton and his sons were furious to found the empire they served wasn't care by the Emperor at all. The death of all their comrades and families were in vain there was no honour at all.

Inoue, Naoto and Yoshida can only look at them with pity, to found out the empire they served was rule by a hypocrite Emperor.

Even so everyone disperse not wanting to talk to each other again. fortunately after the Titan incident happen again the group get together again only this time they tolerate with each other. Their life struggle against the Titans open their eyes as the matter of pride, nationality and hate it was little compare to surviving against Titans.

This second meeting was more about survival and put their hostility between each other must be put aside for survival.

"We lost a lot of comrades and soldiers during the battle, including Darlton sons. As such its better we plan how to survive and fight the true enemy." Lelouch become the voice of reason.

"I agree If we don't work together the Titans will pick us one by one." Senba agree

"How much I hate you Lelouch and you Bismark but as the saying goes an enemy of my enemy is my friend." Ashina decided to put their deference aside.

"So we in agreement that we will work together and look after each other for survival."

* * *

The attack on Titan idea I got it from The Game Has Changed by gdog1. Showing how those who died either reborn or just put there. As they try to survive in a world harsher than their own world and finding away back home.


End file.
